


The Games We Play

by Fantasorie



Category: Bonanza
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasorie/pseuds/Fantasorie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben meets a lovely woman in town...what do they get up to when he takes her home?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Games We Play

 

It was the thing he coveted most; a wife.  He’d had three that he’d loved unconditionally, but had lost too soon.  It had been years since he’d gave into this longing and let himself dwell on his loneliness, but with the marriage of his youngest son, he found that he didn’t have the strength to ignore it anymore.

He longed to share his life with someone who was his companion, not his child.  He wanted to share evenings staring into the fire with his wife curled up next to him, quietly studying his hands.  He missed finding petticoats in his closet, silk and lace undergarments in with his more sturdy cotton ones, stockings in with his socks.  He chuckled as he thought about how he’d always been baffled how his wives had gotten things mixed up when they’d had their own chests to put things. 

The thing he missed more than any of those things, though, was the feel of a soft, pliant body next to his in bed at night.  He missed the touch of a small hand on his chest, the sound of soft breathing reminding him that he wasn’t alone.

So, as he stood on the boardwalk in front of the general store, he stared from under the brim of his hat at the woman being helped from the stage.  She was a small thing, smaller than any of his wives had been, but he could tell from the way she held herself, she wasn’t as delicate as her small stature made her seem.  Her hair was a deep coppery red with a few streaks of gray, piled high on her head in curls, covered with the latest fashion in women’s hats.  Deciding to stop staring and go meet the lady, he walked quickly across to where she stood, hands on hips, scowling at the driver who had just dropped her case in front of her, causing it to pop open and spew its contents at her feet.

“May I be of some help, Ma’am?”  Ben asked as he tipped his hat.

Glancing up at him, the woman swallowed.  “I,” she started, suddenly tongue tied at the sight before her.  Who knew the West grew men so gorgeous?

“My name is Ben Cartwright, Miss?”  Ben offered his hand.

Taking his hand, she felt her heart nearly jump from her chest when his mouth touched the back of her hand in a light kiss.  “Morgandy Devine, and it’s Missus.  I’m a widow.”

“A beautiful name for a lovely lady.  I’m sorry to hear of your husband’s passing, Ma’am.”

Morgandy smiled.  “No need for sorrow.  He’s been gone these five years.”

Ben’s breath caught at the sight she made when she smiled.  Nodding, he knelt down with her, careful not to pick up any of her unmentionables so as not to embarrass her any further.  Looking up at her when she tapped his arm, he raised an eyebrow.  “Yes?” he asked.

“Can you hand me that last item?  It’s out of my reach,” she explained, her green eyes holding his.

Ben looked to what she pointed at then turned his attention back to her in surprise.  Seeing her looking at him, her look saying she knew exactly what she was doing, he gave her a sly smile then picked up the garment.  Looking around to make sure no one could see, he held her gaze as he stuffed the object into the inside pocket of his vest.

Morgandy smirked.  “I believe I’m going to like Virginia City,” she murmured when Ben helped her stand.

Ben returned her smirk.  “I believe Virginia City isn’t going to know what hit it.”

Throwing her head back, she laughed, a merry sound that seemed to ring on the air.  Clearing her throat, she accepted Ben’s arm when he offered it.  “Thank you for your help, Mr. Cartwright.”

“It’s Ben,” he told her.  “Now, where are you staying, Mrs. Devine?”

“It’s Morgandy, and I haven’t a clue.  Care to suggest a place?”

Ben merely steered their steps to where his rig was waiting.  “I know the perfect place.  It’s large.  There’s plenty of fresh air and quiet.”  He helped her up into the seat, holding her a bit before letting go.  “And no one else around for miles and miles.”

“No one?” she asked, playing the game.

“Oh, maybe the owner.  There are no ranch hands at the moment, the Chinese cook is off visiting family, and the youngest son just got married.”

“And the owner won’t mind his alone time being interrupted by a strange woman who just arrived in town?”

Ben swallowed at the way her voice lowered.  “No.  I don’t believe he will.”

“Mmm,” she murmured, her hand moving to his thigh as they moved out of the city to where no one could see them.  “You seem to know an awful lot about this man.  Is he a friend?”

“You could say that.”

“Is he tall, dark, with eyes as brown as chocolate, and hair as white as the silver I’ve heard runs through the mountains here in this country?”

“Morgandy, we must stop.  We’ve only just met.”  Ben managed, although he didn’t want to stop.  This woman was affecting him as no woman had since Marie.  Something he was sure was brought about by his sudden dwelling upon his loneliness the last few days.  Was she the answer?

Leaning close, her heavy bosom pressed against his arm, she nuzzled his ear before whispering, “That’s the fun of it, my dear Ben.  That’s the fun of it.”

Ben tamped down the urge to drive the wagon into the trees and grab her by keeping them on the road home, pushing the horses to go just a bit faster.  “This is madness, Morgandy.”

Morgandy studied the man next to her.  “Have you never just let yourself be and do, Ben?  Let yourself give in to the desires and wants of your flesh?”

Shaking his head, he looked at the woman next to him.  “I’ve never met a lady as straightforward as you.”  Reining in the horses when he rounded the barn, Ben pulled to a stop in front of the house.  “I have let myself give in to those things, Morgandy, but it’s been years.  And giving in the way I believe you mean was never something I did with a lady that wasn’t my wife.”

Smiling, she cupped his cheek in her hand.  “You’re different from the other men I’ve met on my journey, Mr. Cartwright.  You’re a gentleman, unwilling to take advantage of a single female.  I’m straightforward because being a meek female caused me to lose fifteen years of my life to a man who cared nothing for me.  I was a means to an end for him.  My family had money; he needed money for his business.”  Tracing his lips, she looked deeply into his dark eyes.  “I want you, Ben Cartwright.  I am a lady, but I’m a lady who can give as good as she can take.”

Giving in to the look in her eyes, Ben pulled her to him, his mouth crushing hers, his fingers tangling in her hair, mussing her curls.  His tongue quickly tangled with hers in a tug of war then pulled away and scraped along her teeth causing her to moan and pull from the kiss, gasping for air.  “Inside,” he murmured as he looked at her.  “We should go inside.”

Morgandy nodded and bit her lip as she caught sight of the bulge below his belt.  If that was any indication of his size, dear god, but what she wasn’t going to be filled and stretched as she’d never been before.  Swallowing hard when his hands wrapped around her waist, she rested her hands on his shoulders as he lifted her from the wagon seat.  Shivering when he let her body slide down his, she stepped back.  “I’ll help you with the wagon and horses.  The sooner that’s taken care of the sooner…” she left the rest unsaid, watching with fascination the reaction his body had to her unspoken words.

“Vixen.”  Ben whispered.

Smiling sultrily up at him, she raised an eyebrow.  “My grandmother was thought to be a witch,” she whispered.

Ben shook his head.  “Not a witch, just a vixen.”

She took his hand and tugged.  “Come on then.”

 

B**M

 

Pushing Morgandy up against the door, Ben slammed the bolt into place, locking them in the house and any would be interrupters out.  Looking down at her, he growled when she ran her hand around his waist then down across his groin.  “Maybe you are a she-devil,” he muttered when she cupped him and squeezed.

Morgandy smiled up at him, holding his gaze as her hand worked the buttons of his pants.  Freeing him, she looked down then licked her lips.  “I love a big man.”

Ben groaned and let his forehead bump against the top of Morgandy’s head.  If the wench didn’t stop what she was doing, he was going to explode before anything happened between them.  “Morgandy,” he growled.  “You must stop.”

Looking up at him, she licked her lips, tugging at him to switch their positions.  Pausing only to push off his vest, she couldn’t resist unbuttoning some of the buttons on his shirt.  Her free hand caressing his chest, her other hand began to move over him once again.  “We have all night,” she informed him.  “You’re so,” her voice lowered.  “Long, thick…hard,” she finished breathlessly.

Handing her his handkerchief when he realized she wasn’t going to stop, he shrugged when she looked at him curiously.  “I don’t want to have to explain the mess to the Chinese houseman.”

Chuckling, she smiled as she held the handkerchief at the ready.  Her free hand moved easily over him, her fingers barely wrapping around him as she pumped up and down, moving up over the sensitive tip before repeating the action.

Letting his head fall back against the door, Ben closed his eyes, his hands resting on her waist.  She was good, he’d give her that, and it had been so long since he’d felt the touch of a woman’s hand on him.  His cock throbbed when she traced the sensitive head with a fingernail.  This was one woman that knew her way around a man’s body, particularly this one part of a man’s body.  Fisting his hands, he felt her cover him then growled as he came, spilling into the white cloth of his handkerchief.

Placing the soiled cloth on the floor, Morgandy smiled when Ben opened his eyes and looked down at her.  “So you’re worried what the Chinaman will say, hmm?”

Narrowing his eyes, Ben pushed himself away from the door, grabbing her and dragging her to the settee.  “Never mind Hop Sing,” he growled as he pushed her back until her knees bumped the cushions and buckled, making her land with a soft plop.  Kneeling down in front of her, he let his hands skim up her legs.  “Silk,” he murmured.

“Only the best,” she answered.

Pushing her skirts up, Ben admired the shapely legs and firm thighs he’d exposed.  “No pantalets?” he murmured.  Looking up at her, he held her gaze a moment before lowering his head, his lips skimming across her knee then down her inner thigh, his nose lightly brushing against her before repeating the action on her other leg.  He could feel the muscles in her legs quivering and smiled to himself.  This was one thing he’d never doubted his ability in, pleasuring a woman.

“Oh!”  Morgandy cried out when his tongue traced around her swollen flesh, stopping to flick over her sensitive clit.

Ben smiled before repeating the action, getting the same reaction.  Pressing against her thighs with his hands, he delved his tongue between her labia, thrusting in and out in mimicry of the movements his body would be making.  Moving his tongue back to her clit, he slid two fingers in place of his tongue and curled them, hitting the spot inside that he knew always made a woman nearly crazy.

“Ben!” she screamed his name as her back arched, her hands clutching at the back of the settee.  Her whole body was on fire as he worked her, his tongue flicking at her clit before his mouth suckled, his fingers curling and uncurling as they thrust in and out.

Moaning his pleasure, Ben lapped at her as she came, her body jerking then collapsing.  Sitting beside her on the settee, he watched as she panted to get her breathing under control.  Using collar of his shirt, he wiped at his face, finishing just as her eyes fluttered open.  “Welcome back.”

“My god,” she breathed as she stared up at him.  “That tongue and mouth is wicked.”

Ben chuckled as he reached out to caress the damp hair from her face.  “I’ve heard that on occasion.”

Her gaze straying to his lap, she looked up at him.  “It seems you’re in need of a little relief,” she whispered.

Standing, Ben pulled her up into his arms, carefully lifting her.  “I am and I intend to get it, but not here on the settee.  It’s perfect for what we were just doing, but I’m too old and too tall to do much else.  My bed will make a much better place for that.”

Tangling her fingers in his hair, Morgandy nibbled on his ear, moving to his neck as he carried her up the stairs and down the hall.  Looking around the room, she took in the masculinity of the furniture, how large it all was to fit the man.  Shivering when he let her body slide down his, this time with less clothing between them than before, she stared up at him.  “You’re a most amazing man, Ben.”

Shaking his head, Ben deftly unfastened her blouse, pushing it off and tossing it aside.  “I’m not amazing.  I just happen to enjoy pleasuring a woman.  A well pleasured woman gives pleasure back…something else I enjoy.”

Breath catching in her throat when the last of her clothing fell to the floor, Morgandy licked her lips.  Reaching out shaky hands, she pulled his shirt out of the waistband of his pants, unbuttoning it and pushing it off his shoulders.  Her hands splayed across his chest, she let them rest there a moment, marveling at the power and strength she could feel in each ripple of muscle beneath her palms.  Moving her hands down, she pushed at his open pants, shoving them and his underwear down, her hands caressing his legs as she went.  Looking up at him when his boots hindered further movement, she giggled softly when he grunted as he fell back on the bed.

Ben made quick work of his boots and socks then kicked away his pants and underwear.  Pulling Morgandy between his legs, he let his head fall forward, his nose pressed into the valley between her breasts.  Inhaling the faint scene of lilac, he groaned as he nuzzled her, his hands sliding up her rib cage to cup the rounded flesh that was exactly how he liked breasts, soft, and just enough to spill over his hand when he cupped them.  Elizabeth, Inger, nor Marie had been large women except when they were carrying his sons, but as he’d gotten older, he preferred his women with a little more curves.

Morgandy gripped his head when his mouth found a taut nipple.  Fingers tangling in his hair as he worked her breasts, her head fell back and she gave into the enjoyment of being worshiped by a man…especially a man such as this one.  She could tell from the way he’d treated her in the streets of Virginia City that he would be a man who knew how to love a woman.  And damned if she hadn’t been right.

Ben tweaked a nipple to get her attention, smiling up at her when she opened her eyes and looked down at him.  “Lay with me, Morgandy.  Let me finally give you all of my pleasure.”

Shivering at the low growl of his voice, she moved with him as he stood up to turn back the blankets before helping her into the bed and gently settling between her parted thighs.  Staring up into his dark eyes, she clutched his arms as he slowly pushed forward, stretching her completely then pausing to let her adjust to his length and girth.  “Ben, please,” she whimpered as she lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist.  “Please don’t make me wait any longer.”

Giving in with a smile, he moved against her, in and out, grinding against her before repeating the cycle again and again.  Kissing her, stealing the breath from her lungs, his rhythm picked up as his body began to demand a release.  Sweat beaded on his forehead as he thrust wildly, his control gone, his thoughts muddled.  He could feel Morgandy’s fingernails digging into the skin of his shoulders as she arched into him and knew that she was close.  The feel of her inner muscles clutching around him told him that all she needed was a little push and she’d be over the edge.  Gaining control from deep within, he reached down between then and touched her clit, rubbing it with his thumb.

Morgandy screamed as she broke apart, her orgasm blinding her as her body stiffened and spasmed then went limp just as Ben’s own orgasm made him bury his face in her neck as he filled her.  As his final powerful thrusts slowed, she felt another smaller orgasm tingling over her nerves and shivered before dropping her arms and legs to the bed, her body completely spent.

Ben moved his full weight off of her, leaving only part of his body draped over hers, his head resting on her breast.  Dragging air into his lungs, he managed to get his breathing back under control, the beat of his heart not as frantic as moments before.  Caressing the dewy skin of her arm, he pressed a kiss to her breast.  “Morgandy, I’ve missed you.”

Smiling, she combed her fingers through his mussed hair.  “I’ve missed you too, my husband.”  Smiling when he sat up and rested his head on his hand to look down at her, she held his gaze as she licked her lips.  “I must say that was some home coming.  I think I rather like playing games with you, Mr. Cartwright.”

Ben laughed as he caressed a damp tendril of hair from her cheek.  “You’ve been gone so long, I’d nearly forgotten I was married.”

“I know, and I’m sorry, my darling.”  Her voice was low and tender as she lifted his free hand to her mouth, pressing a kiss to the palm.  “I hated missing Joe’s wedding, but I just couldn’t leave Mother.  She’s so lonesome now that Father’s gone and the fall didn’t help.  Now that I’ve convinced my willfully stubborn brother to let mother live with him, and know that she’s settled and happily enjoying her grandchildren, I won’t be making anymore long trips without you.”

“I don’t mean to make you feel bad for being away, Love.”  Ben traced her collar bone as he spoke.  “It’s just that I’ve been thinking thoughts that I hadn’t thought since the day you came into my life.  I,” he paused.  “I was thinking like a man unmarried and alone.  Wondering if I’d ever find someone to share my life with as an equal, as a partner, a lover.”  He smiled.  “And then there you were and my mind, in its crazy state, wondered if you would be the answer.”

“And then there you were asking me if you could be of some help picking up my clothes and unmentionables thanks to that senseless driver.”

Ben chuckled, “He was rather clumsy.  I think we might need to see about getting you a new traveling case.”

She shook her head.  “I won’t be traveling unless you take me somewhere.”  She snuggled into him when he laid down and pulled her against his chest.  “Darling, why were you thinking those thoughts after all this time?”

He shrugged.  “I suppose Joe’s wedding got to me more than I’d realized.  All of my sons are gone from the house now.  Adam is at sea.  Hoss,” his voice broke and he felt her tender hand over his heart.

“Shh, my darling.  I know,” she soothed.

Ben took a deep breath and continued.  “And now Joe is married again.  I never thought he’d fall in love again after the pain of losing his first wife and child, but Annie came along and without even trying she healed his broken heart and gave him something to hope for, to live for, again.  God bless her for that, but it all just left me,” he shrugged again and let the sentence hang.

“And then of course on top of it, I was gone.  I tried to be home earlier, but my brother,” she growled.  “He’s gotten much too uppity.  I had to remind him of what Father made him promise.”

“I would have loved to see the look on his face.”  He ginned, even though she couldn’t see it.  “My tigress.”

“Rawrrr,” she playfully growled at him, nipping at his neck.

Cupping her face, tilting it up so she was looking at him, Ben’s thumb caressed her cheek.  “I love you, Morgandy Cartwright, and I’m very happy your home.”

Wiggling out of his arms, she moved to straddle him, smiling as she looked down at him.  “Hmm,” she murmured as she moved against him.  “I believe you are happy,” she winked.  “ _Very, very_ happy.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> At some point I'm going to write a chaptered story about Ben and Morgandy and how they met which will explain how they wound up here ;-).


End file.
